Cards on the table SPOILERS PROMO 4X23
by ciliega
Summary: Scène tirée de la promo d'Always. Le titre dit tout.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Comme vous tous j'imagine, j'ai été vraiment beaucoup énormément secouée par le promo du dernier épisode. Donc voilà en est né ce petit OS comme ça d'un trait. Évidemment chacun a sa vision des choses et c'est certainement différemment que se passera cette scène ! Mais voilà comment je la vois._

_J'ai une suite dans la foulée alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_

Rick Castle se tenait devant la porte du lieutenant Beckett plus angoissée que jamais. _Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Il fallait qu'il l'empêche de continuer cette enquête, il fallait la convaincre.. A tout prix. ._

Il sonna et quelques secondes plus tard elle lui ouvrit la porte. Elle semblait agitée, mais quand son regard sombre croisa le sien, il s'illumina d'un sourire et elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

Elle l'acceptait. Elle le voulait près d'elle.

Et elle allait probablement le détester.

Kate remarqua presque immédiatement la tension de son partenaire :

_« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Castle tout va bien ?_

_-C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait poser la question. »_

Kate poussa un soupir. «_ Oh je.. j'essaie de trouver des réponses._ »

Elle s'avança dans la pièce et lui désigna le tableau où étaient affichés, des photos, des rapports, des noms, tellement de noms. L'affaire de sa vie étalée devant ses yeux. Il en eut la nausée.

_« Kate_. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, alertée par le ton grave de sa voix. « _Il faut qu'on parle_. ».

Il fit quelques pas, se passa la main sur le visage puis la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il resta quelques secondes ainsi, juste à la regarder en silence avant de lâcher la bombe qui l'éloignerait de lui plus sûrement que par le passé.

Kate n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et attendait, désormais consciente que la situation était grave.

Il déglutit et jeta un regard au tableau pour se donner du courage.

«_ Quand.. quand tu es sortie de l'hôpital, j'ai reçu un appel._

_-Un appel ? De qui ?_

_-Laisse moi finir s'il te plaît. Il ne m'a pas dit son nom, son vrai nom. Il dit s'appeler Smith. Et c'est un ami de Montgomery »_

Kate tressaillit à la mention de son ancien mentor. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la direction que prenait cette conversation.

« C'est .. c'est lui qui détient les dossiers qu'ils cherchaient chez sa femme.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit !

-J'ai passé un pacte avec lui. Ils voulaient te tuer Kate, ils allaient recommencer.

Sous le regard suppliant de Castle la jeune femme se raidit. Elle avait bien trop peur de comprendre.

«_ Quoi comme pacte ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement_

_-Il assurait ta protection tant que tu ne reprenais pas l'enquête._

Il y eut un long silence pendant lesquels ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux.

«_ -Et quelle était ta contribution dans tout ça Castle ? _

Se mordant la lèvre, il tenta de prendre un ton déterminé.

_« -Je devais te tenir éloignée du dossier de ta mère... Coûte que coûte. »_

C 'en était trop.

Kate se détourna vivement de son partenaire. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, non ce n'était pas possible ! pas lui ! C'est ivre de colère qu'elle lui refit face, la voix tremblante.

«_ Tu m'as caché des informations Castle ! Sur l'affaire de ma mère, ma mère ! s'écria-t-elle en serrant les poings de fureur_

_-Je l'ai fait pour ton bien !_

_-Comme m'écarter de l'enquête après mon retour de l'hôpital ! Je t'ai cru Castle, je t'ai fait confiance ! Et toi, tout ce temps tu n'as fait que mentir.._

_-Toi aussi tu m'as menti ! lâcha-t-il enfin sentant la colère le gagner à son tour. _

_-Quoi ?_

_-Depuis tout ce temps tu sais.. Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit au cimetière. Tu te souviens de tout ! Et moi alors ? Tu ne crois pas que j''y pense chaque jour ? Que ça ne me rend pas dingue de ne pas savoir !_

Il releva les yeux vers elle. La jeune femme semblait sincèrement secouée par sa révélation.

_« Je t'ai avoué mes sentiments et tu n'as pas eu la décence de.. J'ai cru que.. _

_-Je .. je n'étais pas prête à ce moment là Castle tu le sais ! On m'a tiré dessus, j'avais Josh je.._

_- Un an Kate ! Un an est passé depuis. Si tu savais comme je t'en ai voulu.. »_

Elle ne chercha même pas à savoir comme il avait su. L'émotion la submergeait et menaçait de lui faire perdre le contrôle. Quelques semaines auparavant elle aurait tout donné pour comprendre les raisons de son attitude. Et bien sûr qu'il avait le droit de lui en vouloir. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Lui l'avait trahie !

_« Ne change pas de sujet Rick ! Ça n'excuse en rien ce que tu as fait !_

_-Mais dis moi.. Quand est-ce que nous aussi on aura droit à notre chance ? Quand ils t'auront tuée ? _

_-Castle... Tu sais très bien que je dois aller jusqu'au bout. J'en ai besoin, pour moi et pour nous.._

_-Non c'est faux. Tu peux y arriver Kate, choisis de vivre bon sang !_

_- Pourquoi tu ne me soutiens pas ? Pourquoi tu ne m'aides pas à faire tomber le dernier obstacle entre nous ?_

_-Parce que je préfère mille fois te savoir en sécurité que te savoir avec moi._

_-C'est ma sécurité que tu voulais assurer en faisant un pacte avec un homme que tu ne connais pas ! _

_-J'ai confiance en lui. Montgomery aussi. Et puis j'ai enquêté de mon côté aussi._

_-Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça, ce n'est pas ton combat ! _

_-Bien sûr que si ça l'est !Tu ne vois pas.. tu ne... je t'aime Kate ! alors si c'est mon combat. Quand ça te concerne, ça me concerne. »_

Elle le fixa, interdite, le souffle coupé. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Encore une fois.. Elle déglutit et reprit d'une voix plus douce.

_« Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de tels risques pour moi._

_-Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'empêcher de prendre des risques tout court. J'ai tellement peur de te perdre Kate. Une nouvelle fois.._

Elle s'approcha, les yeux brillants. Doucement elle passa sa main sur sa joue et respira son souffle.

"_Je m'en sortirai". _

Plongé dans son regard vert, il y lut tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait encore lui dire, comme une promesse pour l'avenir. Mais derrière cette tendresse il y vit aussi une détermination implacable. Elle irait jusqu'au bout..

D'un battement de cils, Rick laissa échapper une larme que Kate recueillit du bout des doigts. Il ferma les yeux.

Puis sa main chaude quitta sa joue, et quand il les ouvrit... la femme qu'il aimait avait disparu.


	2. choose who you wanna be

_Voici la suite, courte je sais mais je viens juste d'y mettre un point final. Je voulais absolument la poster avant le finale. Donc désolée si y'a des fautes, si c'est bancal mais pour le coup c'est vraiment vraiment sur le fil là !_

_J'aurais voulu plus développer certains aspects notamment la dernière scène mais bon.. On verra ce soir !_

**_Bon épisode à vous tous! _**

_On va tous être fous devant nos écrans ce soir, cette nuit, demain .. C'est beau ;-)_

_Et merci beaucoup aux quelques personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires. I appreciate :-)_

* * *

Elle était là, seule, ses larmes se mêlant à la pluie, toute l'atmosphère dehors, déchaînée, se reflétant à son propre mal-être. Le vent, le froid, le tonnerre qui grondait trouva en elle un écho : Mélange de tristesse, de peur, de colère. Quand la pluie cessa, elle sembla enfin prendre conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Personne, pas un bruit dans ce parc. Juste elle, le vide et le silence. Elle avait épuisé ses larmes, elle avait épuisé ses forces. Elle était si lasse, si fatiguée de lutter.

Comment est-on censé laisser partir la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde? Comment peut-on arrêter de se battre quand on est flic et qu'on a prêté serment pour faire régner la justice ? Comment abandonner alors qu'on a juré punir ceux qui ont brisé sa vie ?

_« It's never too late to be who you might have been. » _

Elle ne sut pas très bien pourquoi cette phrase fit soudain surface dans son esprit. Sa mère adorait George Eliot.. Elle conservait précieusement tous ses livres dans la grande bibliothèque du elle répétait souvent cette phrase.

C'était sa conception du monde. En tant qu'avocate elle était persuadée que les gens pouvaient changer, que si on leur donnait l'opportunité de changer alors ils pourraient être meilleurs. Devenir qui ils voulaient être, qui il pourraient être.

Kate Beckett aurait pu devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

Et aujourd'hui, elle en avait l'opportunité. IL était cette chance. Elle voulait devenir cette femme là. Elle voulait tellement plus.. En était-elle seulement capable ?

Elle eut un léger sourire en repensant à ce qu'aurait dit son psy. « P_ourquoi vous demandez-vous l'absolu Kate ?, parfois il suffit juste de tenter sa chance. »._

Elle ne voulait pas faire de faux pas, elle avait fait trop d'erreurs par le passé, lui avait fait tant de mal. Et il était resté..

Pourrait-elle lui donner autant que tout ce qu'il lui avait apporté ? Serait-elle à la hauteur ?

Il devait être si inquiet pour elle à cet instant.

Elle avait failli mourir aujourd'hui. Encore. Elle y avait échappé de justesse. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Kate se leva brusquement comme terrifiée à nouveau. Elle voulait juste d'être près d'elle, trouver refuge auprès d'elle. Elle avait tout simplement besoin de sa mère.

_Ensuite _se dit-elle pour elle même, en serrant la bague en or entre ses doigts. «_ Ensuite, elle ferait un choix. »_

…...

Il ouvrit la porte. Elle était là, sur le seuil, les cheveux humides, le regard flamboyant. Plus belle que jamais.

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens. Le bleu rencontra le vert et tout explosa.

Ils en étaient là.

L'un devant l'autre, en vie. Il n'y avait plus de fuite, il n'y avait pas d'autre issue que celle-ci. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient, là ... maintenant ... tout de suite.

D'un simple mouvement Kate s'avança vers lui et saisit son visage entre ses mains. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes avec urgence, avec cette même envie qu'ils retenaient depuis trop longtemps. La passion que la jeune femme transmit dans leur échange le fit chavirer. Il y répondit avec une même ferveur. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent jusqu'à se coller, leurs bouches se découvraient avec volupté, les langues pressées d'en découvrir le goût. Leurs mains partirent à la conquête de ce corps si longtemps désiré, si souvent à portée de main sans jamais pouvoir y toucher.

Il avait tellement besoin de la serrer contre lui, de sentir ce corps sous ses doigts de le caresser de l'embrasser. Tellement. Le dos de Kate entra brusquement en contact avec la porte ce qui ne fit que l'exciter davantage. Elle répondit sauvagement à son baiser.

La température augmenta de quelques degrés. Une veste humide jetée à l'aveugle, des boutons de chemise qui s'envolent, les frôlements de tissu qu'on enlève et qui tombe à terre.

Puis les lèvres avides qui se retrouvent encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'éloignent à bout de souffle.

Kate avait fermé les paupières. Sous la force de l'émotion, de la passion, de l'amour. Elle se sentait si femme si libre, si elle. C'en était grisant.

Elle redevenait elle-même avec lui, toujours avec lui. Elle rouvrit les yeux, voulant rétablir le contact avec lui. Encore.

Il la regardait. Ses yeux qui la scrutaient avaient viré au noir, reflet du même désir qui l'habitait. Un désir urgent, enflammé, puissant. Elle resserra son étreinte autour de sa nuque et se pencha mais il la retint en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres.

_« Kate_ souffla-t-il

-_Chut »_ répondit elle en plantant son regard dans le sien. « _J'ai choisi Rick... Et c'est toi, c'est nous. _»

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Après ça il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Il n'y avait plus qu'à s'aimer. Tout simplement.


End file.
